Why Me?
by WaterLilith
Summary: When the trio goes to Cadmus they find a girl that had been in a stasis pod for years and save her as well. Now they're trying to find out who she was and why Cadmus imprisoned her when she was 4. This is a crossover with my all time favorite video game series, Fire Emblem. I'm putting it on regular for now since people probably won't look at FExYJ crossovers. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silence. All I could hear was silence as I stood, confined to the small area. White walls surrounded me, except for the glass directly in front of me, showing a small room with stone walls and a large metal door. Then there was the fact that there were bright lights shining on me, nearly blinding me.

All in all, an uncomfortable position to wake up to.

When I tried to move my arms they felt heavy. I barely managed to move my fingers, like something was holding me back. No matter how hard I tried nothing would work.

Suddenly, I was assaulted by images. Two large forms, one struggling to get to me as the other reached out to grab me. It was all blurry, like images under water. They wouldn't become any clearer, and the sounds were all muffled, like they were miles away from me.

' _Sleep now.'_ A voice and out of nowhere, echoing through my mind. ' _You will forget everything soon enough.'_

After that I get drowsy, my eyelids drooping despite my best efforts to stop them. The strange voice just kept telling me to go to sleep, telling me that they would watch over me.

I don't wake up for a long time.

* * *

There is a strange hissing sound hitting my ears. I don't remember the last time I heard something. At all. I actually don't remember much of anything besides darkness. The extent of my memories consisted of floating in a never ending void.

I don't like that.

After the hissing died down the sound of something sliding briefly filled the air, and then three voices hit me. All three sounded male. Young. One calm, one with a serious tone tinted with a mischievous personality, and one that sounded like a hyper speedster.

...Mischievous? Speedster? I don't remember learning those works.

"Is she alive?" That was the hyper one.

"Well of course she's alive, Kid. Why would they keep a dead body in a stasis tube?"

"She isn't waking up! Besides, with everything I've seen so far, nothing these nutjobs do will surprise me anymore." There was a breeze of air and I suddenly felt a presence near me. "Should we do something to wake her up?"

"What does the file say, Robin?"

"Subject left here by one of Cadmus' supporters. The lab is in charge of maintaining her so he can use her as some kind of tool whenever he wants. Subject is fifteen years old… female, obviously… requires much more nutrients than normal humans for some reason… stronger senses... SHE'S BEEN IN THAT POD FOR ELEVEN YEARS!" The serious voice suddenly pitched higher as he read that last line, grating on the my sensitive ears.

"What!?" Both the calm and the hyper voices yelled at the boy reading the information, causing the ringing in my ears to become even worse.

What is it with these guys and hurting my ears.

"They've been maintaining her body so she can be used as a weapon. Those things above her have been teaching her telepathically. She knows how to use every kind of weapon, how to perform first aid in the field, and all kinds of information she can use in everyday life."

"That doesn't mean she can actually function in society. Did they ever think about letting her out to see how she blends in with a crowd?"

"It says she never left that pod once in eleven years."

For the first time since I heard the hissing there was silence, a concept I was beginning to think these three didn't understand. I could almost imagine them exchanging looks, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, she's not spending anymore time in here."

Suddenly a hand was tapping my cheek, as if the boy with the hyper voice was trying to coax me out of sleep. For a while I couldn't bring myself to move, my body sluggish from my apparent eleven year nap. When I finally did move my hand snapped up to grab his wrist.

You know what he did when I did that? Hurt my ears. With a ridiculously girlish scream.

Opening my eyes I caught sight of the boy sight in front of me. He was wearing a skin tight red and yellow suit with goggles, red hair showing on the top of his head, green eyes, wide in his surprise, visible through the mask he was wearing. Behind him stood the two other boys I had heard, both in red shirts, one with dark skin, blond hair, and strange cuts on his neck, the other with black hair, and a mask on his face.

...Why the masks?

The next thing I know, I'm moving. Very fast. Faster than should be possible as the redhead runs across the room.

Is that what my mind meant when it labeled his voice as speedster?

Upset about being dragged across the room I quickly twisted his arm, flipping him off his feet so he was face down on the ground, arm straight up and down in my vice grip. Glaring over at the other two, I blew the clump of hair that was in my face away as I shifted my eyes back and forth between them.

Probably an overreaction on my part. It was probably my fault he dragged me to begin with.

"HEY! Let go of me!"

Glancing down at the boy I had pinned, the same piece of hair falling in my face again, I watched as he turned the best he could to look at me. His green eyes were pleading with me to listen. "We want to help you!"

"Kid is right, please calm down." The dark skinned boy took a few steps toward me, holding his hands up in a placating ma… his hands are webbed. What? "We mean you no harm. We merely wish to free you from captivity."

"Yeah. Kid may be an idiot," That was the boy with the 'R' on his shirt and a cape.

"HEY!"

"But he wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

Both of the standing boys gave me small smiles as their friend squirmed helplessly on the ground.

...They didn't seemed too concerned that I might hurt their friend.

... I like them.

Releasing the redheads arm I crossed my own over my chest. "Whatever."

The boy bounced up from his place on the ground, immediately throwing his arm around my shoulders with a cheesy smile on his face. "You have a beautiful voice. And your red eyes and black hair look phe…"

Suddenly the smallest of the three dragged the ginger away from me by the ear. "Seriously, dude? She can break you."

"I apologize for my friend, he moves too fast for his mind to think things through sometimes." I glanced over to the boy with the calm voice, as he approached me with an exasperated expression. "He is Kid Flash, the boy controlling him is Robin, and I am Aqualad."

"...You're bullshitting me with those names."

"Whoa! Language!"

Glaring at the redhead once more I put my fists on my hips. "Maybe my boot in your ass will show you how much I care."

"I'll shut up now."

Sighing, 'Aqualad' pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are correct, those are not our real names. They are our hero names to protect our identities."

"Why would a hero need to hide his identity?"

"It is so our enemies do not target our families."

"...Ah."

"AND!" 'Kid Flash' was by my side once again. "Heroes save people! Which is what we're going to do for you." Que an awkward moment moment of silence. "Hey, what's your name?"

Looking up at the ceiling, I stood there thinking for a moment as they all watched me curiously. Looking back to Kid, I shrugged. "Hell if I know, man."

"You don't have a name?"

"Not that I can remember."

There was another awkward silence as they all glanced at each other, as if they were trying to figure out what to do without speaking.

"Will you be able to defend yourself if a fight breaks out?"

"If I recall correctly, I took you down no problem." Raising my eyebrow I looked at him with an amused expression. "If anyone should be concerned it should be me for your safety."

"BURN!"

"DUDE!"

Robin cackled as Kid Flash glared at him, though I couldn't see any actual malice in either of their behavior. It was like they were just poking fun at each other. Looking over at Aqualad, I slanted a curious look at him. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much."

Fust then I realized that there was another door in the room, off to the side of the pod instead of the one right in front of it. "Hey, where does that door lead?" Leaving the other two behind, I dragged Aqualad over with me to investigate. Opening the door, we found ourselves looking at row upon row of weapons. "Oh, fuck."

Looking up and down the room we had just entered, Aqualad glanced over at me. "The file we read said you were telepathically taught how to wield every weapon. I guess they meant these weapons." Scratching the side of his neck, I seriously wanted to poke those cuts, the blond boy took a step back at the sheer impressive size of the weapons room. "We do not know what else we may encounter while we're here. It may behoove you to arm yourself." With that he turned around and went to monitor the other bickering.

Guess that meant get weapons so we can get the hell out of here.

Perusing through the massive stash of weapons, I found several to carry with me. The first was a set of silver gauntlets that fired explosive rounds. I don't know how I knew that but I immediately put them on and put eight extra chains of ammo in one of the large pockets on the cargo pants I was wearing. It seemed they were made to carry large amounts of weapons. Then I strapped a steel katana to my left hip, put a pair of escrima sticks in the black combat boots I wore, and filled my pockets with throwing daggers.

The white tank top I wore was the only thing that didn't have some kind of weapon in it. I'm not sure if that's sad or not.

Exiting the weapons room, I found the three boys by the door to leave the room. It seemed I had kept them waiting longer than I thought while I was arming myself.

"Alright! Let's go!"

With that, Kid Flash picked me off of the ground, I faintly heard a 'Geez, how many weapons did she get' and he took off down the metal hall with me in his arms, the others struggling to keep up.

* * *

"What the fuck is this shit?"

I said that at the same time as Robin saying, "OK, I am officially whelmed." Right after a door he had been hacking opened.

We found ourselves in a large room with rows of pods with strange bug like creatures in them. Parts of the creatures were glowing and electricity bounced off of them.

Power sources?

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash walked into the room a bit, looking up at the monsters before turning around quickly. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these… things. It must be what they're bred for."

I'm officially bored with this conversation. None of this helps us. I think we have enough evidence to just leave and get this place bombed.

But I'll let them have their fun.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created life by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates life, too." Robin then broke to his left, approaching a small computer terminal and started the process he had done to open the door with the computer. "Let's find out why."

This is the point that I zone out. For some reason I just feel like something was coming as we stood there. I heard a vague mention about something called Project Kr, but that was pretty much it.

"Don't move!" A man in a suit of armour came running into the room at that moment, flanked by several monsters that looked different from the ones in the tubes. When he caught sight of us he suddenly hesitated. "Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

They know each other?

"At least he got your name right." Robin said as he gave Kid a teasing look.

...People get Kid Flash wrong?

What the fuck is wrong with people?

"I know you. Guardian. A hero." I glance skeptically over at Aqualad. I thought heroes were on the good side.

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?!"

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out." Justice League?

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons? Or holding girls in stasis pods for years at a time?" Kid asked the man like he was insane, gesturing wildly to me.

"Weapons? What are you… what have I… ugh." Guardian suddenly grabbed his head then his expression turned severe. "Take em down hard. No mercy. And get the girl back to her pod."

The creatures charges when the man barked that order and we were suddenly engulfed in smoke and Robin was gone. That left Kid Flash, Aqualad, and I to fight off the monsters in blindness and find our escape on our own. Firing off a few rounds, I took out several of the monsters on my own, sending one of them flying when I hit it point black with one of the rounds. After that I looked around to find Kid Flash easily dodging the blows from his opponents and Aqualad fighting Guardian, his tattoos glowing and crackling with electricity.

...My new friends are so cool.

Soon enough, we take off down the hallway, looking for Robin and a way to escape, the silky hair that normally rested at my hips flying around wildly as I ran. Kid and I catch up to the little imp at the elevator he was already hacking, Kid barking a, "Way to be a team player, ROB!" at him.

"Weren't you right behind me?"

…. Sigh.

We make it into the elevator, Aqualad last just before the doors close to block the monsters. We were all breathing heavily as we looked at the number that showed the floor we were at.

We were going down.

Aqualad voiced as much and we all turn to glare at Robin. "Dude, out is up."

"Excuse me. Project Kr is down on sublevel fifty two."

So? We can leave and get this place it won't matter.

"This is out of control." Aqualad started rubbing the back of his neck, looking very anxious. Then he turned to look at us. "Maybe we should contact the League."

Just then the elevator pinged and the doors opened to a BIZARRE looking hallway. I don't even know how to describe it besides bizarre.

Then Robin and Kid took off, Kid saying, "We are already here."

Simultaneous sigh with Aqualad.

We all run until we have to stop because of a fork in the others were debating which way to go, I was about to say screw it and just wander aimlessly, when a strange voice shouted, "HALT!" and a strange looking humanoid creature appeared and threw some barrels in our direction without touching them.

Fuck, I'm awake for less than a day and my life is so weird.

Firing rounds at the creature to distract him I followed the others down the hall that wasn't blocked. We eventually came across a large metal door labeled Project Kr.

Isn't that convenient.

Robin fiddled with his little hologram computer thing next to the door for a few seconds before I saw a little message that said emergency lockdown pop up on it. "I locked the doors. We're safe."

"We're trapped."

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this." Kid called our attention over to where he was by a computer terminal. He was looking up at a pod that looked an awful lot like the one I was in earlier.

"Don't tell me they have another girl in here. I might actually crush someone's head against a wall."

"No need to be so violent." Robin patted me on the shoulder as we went to join Kid. He pressed a button on the computer and the light in the room increased.

It was a boy. Pale skin. Black hair. He was wearing a glowing white suit with a large red S on the front. I watched as the others eyes widened, their jaws dropping slightly and Robin said, "Woah."

"Fuck, I don't know what's going on, but I know it's bad."

"Why do you swear so much?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Rolling his eyes, Kid approached the pod, processing the letters on the front of it. "Big K little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton." Turning around quickly he looked at Robin. "Clone?"

Then Aqualad looked at the boy and commanded, "Robin, hack."

"Oh, right, right." And that's what he did.

"Weapon designated Superboy. A clone force grown in… SIXTEEN WEEKS!? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman."

"No way the big guy knows about this."

"How do you steal DNA from someone without them knowing." All three of the boys look at me, silently telling me they didn't want to go into a discussion like that. "Well it's a valid question."

I silently listen to them talk about minor details about the project, waiting for them to tell me what to do until Aqualad said, "Now we contact the League."

We probably should have done that awhile ago.

They all go to contact someone in their own way. Why is there a communications device in a belt?

"No signal."

"We're in too deep, literally." Well no dip.

"Why don't you use the Cadmus server." They all look over at me when I say that, like they couldn't understand what I was saying.

"What?"

All of the computers are connected to the same system right? And there are computers closer to the surface. Piggyback onto the Cadmus system, send the message to one of the computers farther up in the facility and have it go out to your friends from there."

We stood there in silence for a moment, the three of them looking between each other and me. Then Kid Flash and Aqualad both looked at Robin to see if my idea would actually work. "I will... do that."

I checked out of the conversation at that point, waiting for something to happen. The next thing I know I'm getting bodyslammed by the boy in the pod.

Things go downhill fast. I barely keep up with what's happening but my new friends end up unconscious and I'm in a defensive stance off to the side as Superboy rips the metal door down and a man in a labcoat enters, a malicious smirk on his face.

FUCK!

* * *

 **Well, I hope this is ok. I really want this to succeed because of the second fandom it's going to be connected to. I'm only putting it on regular instead of crossover because Fire Emblem and Young Justice probably aren't the most common things to crossover, and I want people to actually find this and read it. So please review to let me know how I can do better. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You know what I hate? People who are stronger than me.

Ok, I hate a lot more than just people who are stronger than me, a lot more than that. Now that I think about it that's a pretty sad sentence.

It's just that I'm faced with that very predicament at the moment. Someone who is far stronger than me, which is annoying as fuck, is standing several feet away from me. Fucking Superboy standing next to that podunk, glasses wearing, ponytail, shitface lab coat man. The brown haired man had a smug look on his face, a greasy little smirk that made me want to bash his head in.

That's exactly what I tried to do. Because you know what else I really hate? People who are too full of themselves for their own good.

Maybe I should try to curb my anger a bit. This seems a bit unhealthy. Being angry all the time probably shouldn't be a thing someone should do.

I couldn't even think about what I was doing. My vision just narrowed as I curled my hands into fists, fingers popping. Twisting my arms, it released the spent shells from their chambers, loading two more chains of rounds in seconds. When I did that, it seemed like lab coat noticed that he was in danger for the first time. He turned to her, eyes widening as he took a step away from me. The others, conscious, humans in the room flinched away, trying to get as far from my path to the arrogant man as possible.

They didn't have much time to do so. I fired a round from each of the gauntlets, propelling me forward. Raising my left fist, I shot at the scientist with phenomenal speed, vaguely aware of a blue glow surrounding me.

I was maybe a foot away from the arrogant man when I was suddenly hit by another body, searing pain shooting through my arm.

Probably should have thought that through before I went in guns blazing.

Superboy slammed me into a wall, his grip fracturing the gauntlet I wore on my left arm. The metal shards dug into my skin, I could feel large amounts of blood running down my forearm after that, and the explosive rounds I had just loaded blew up, charring my arm. His other hand came up to my neck, holding my head against the wall so the only thing I could move was my right arm and my legs. Swinging my free arm up, I sent three rounds into Superboy's head, attempting to throw him off so I could escape.

I also hate it when someone can take an explosive round to the face and act like nothing happened.

We both glared at each other, engaging in a fierce battle of wills as I continued to vainly try and escape. I could see my red eyes reflected in his bright blue ones. What startled me was that my pupils were just slits, like a reptile's.

Of course I didn't let being startled stop me from struggling against his grip.

"Well, it looks like the soldier isn't as powerful as she thinks she is." Turning my eyes to the scientist, I growled as he approached Superboy and me. "It looks like we'll have to have the Genomes reprogram her personality. That temper won't do when the benefactor wants her for his war, and she needs some obedience in her before she's part of an army."

Army. Hell to the no. I'm not being part of an army when someone else made the decision for me. Especially when that someone is probably the someone that put me in here.

Suddenly, I felt a weight on my shoulder. Looking over, I saw one of the little creatures that had been telepathically education Superboy and myself.

" _Listen to orders. Go to sleep."_

And suddenly, my mind was covered in a thick haze and I couldn't focus on anything.

* * *

" _It is alright young one. You may awaken now."_

A voice was echoing through my mind, kindly lifting the fog I had been surrounded in for who knows how long. Vaguely aware of my back pressed against a rocky wall and freezing hands on my left arm, a stinging sensation in the injured appendage, I reached up with my other arm to rub my eyes. It couldn't have been that long since I was plunged into unawareness, but it felt like years.

I really hate this place. I can't wait until I get out.

" _Don't worry. The mental control will cease now. You will not be put through this again."_

Awareness increased, I squinted my eyes as I looked up, my gaze landing on a familiar creature with big horns sticking out of his head and a lab outfit.

What?

"You were that thing that attacked us on sub level 52."

" _Yes. I am Dubbilex, a Genomorph."_ The creature was wrapping my arm, covering the wound from when Superboy had crushed my gauntlet with the explosive rounds. I could see the remains of the destroyed weapon on the ground around where he was kneeling. " _I lured your new friends down to Cadmus so they would find Superboy. I did not anticipate them finding you, but it is pleasing nonetheless. I do not want you to be used as a weapon by the man who left you here as a child."_

"Do you know who he was? Did he ever tell you my name?" I looked up at him, taking a second to note the large group of Genomorphs and Guardian around us.

They were just standing there doing nothing.

Dubbilex finished wrapping my arm, tying it so it remained tightly wrapped. " _He did not even give his name. No one ever told me. And he just referred to you as the girl."_ Standing up, the Genomorph grabbed the gauntlet that was still on my arm, unlatching it so he could pull it off. " _I do know that these weapons do not suit you. I know that this weapon,"_ He grabbed the handle of the katana strapped to my hip, " _Is in your blood. Stay on this path."_

Suddenly, he turned. " _Your friends are coming."_ Turning back to me, he knelt down. " _It seems I must break the promise I made earlier. Your temper is too unpredictable. I'm not sure if they will make it out of the building if you go on a rampage. Go to sleep one last time. I will send you with them."_

Damn it. Why do telepaths like influencing people's actions so much? I hate sleeping against my will.

* * *

I woke up under a body, which was under a pile of rubble.

Waking up wasn't quite the struggle it had been the past two times, my self awareness didn't take quite as long to catch up with me. There was a large hand on the back of my head and an arm securely around my waist, both holding my to the body that was protecting me from the rubble. In the darkness that surrounded us I could vaguely see yellow and a lightning bolt outline.

Kid Flash.

Groaning, I squirmed a little bit to remove the stiffness in my body. "Hey, you ok." The red heads voice was strained as it filtered into my ears. "You were pretty out of it when we found you in that crowd of Genomorphs."

Looking up to find his squinting green eyes in the darkness, I coughed. "Yeah. That one weirdo made me go to sleep when he heard you guys coming. Apparently my temper was too much of a threat to your escape."

"Not at all. We could've used the extra help."

Suddenly we heard voices above us and the sounds of footsteps. I could hear panic clear as day, not like I should use that phrase since I can't remember the last day I was outside, and a few voices were yelling.

"Bats, there's no time for this! We still don't know where KF and the girl ended up under all of this rubble." That was Robin. Don't know who this 'Bats' was but Aqualad was no doubt nearby.

"Robin! We're down here!" Kid suddenly started yelling, turning his head so his words projected more upwards. There was a shuffling sound and the weight over us started getting lighter. The muffled sound of concrete hitting concrete met my ears and eventually streams of light filled my eyes.

Kid was pulled up by a man wearing a red suit with a lightning bolt like on his chest, who immediately started scanning the boy to make sure he was alright. While that was happening I found a hand in my line of sight. Taking the green gloved hand, I looked up at the man who had offered it. I couldn't see much of his face because of the hood he wore, but I could see a friendly smile on his face.

As he helped me up I was about to thank him, until my eyes wandered to his other hand.

Suddenly, my mind froze.

Is that a bow?

Do I see a quiver of arrows sticking up behind his back?

Yes I do.

Hell no.

Screeching at him, I push him over, whipping around to get as far away from him as possible. A few other adults that were present made movements to stop me, but they weren't as quick as my new found friends.

Kid Flash pulled away from the mother hen despite the protests he received, to run over and grab me by the shoulders.

Robin, who had been next to a man in all black ready for a chewing out, was suddenly holding my hand.

Aqualad abandoned the blond man, much to the blond man's surprise, to curl an arm around my waist.

Superboy, who had been brooding off to the side, was now standing near me in case I had a meltdown.

I didn't even see any of them move. They all had this look of concern on their faces, while the adults just looked stunned at what had just happened. They obviously hadn't expected to be abandoned for a nameless girl, especially the man in black.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, What did I do?!" The man with the hood looked hurt from his place on the ground, the woman in black helping him up. He followed Robins question with his own quickly, eyes drilling into me, seemingly desperate for an answer.

Taking a deep breath, I faced forward, refusing to look at the archer. "I-I don't know. I saw the bow and the quiver and my body just reacted."

"That's it?" The man smiled, breaking away from the woman to approach me. His eyes held nothing but kindness. "You don't have to be afraid of me because I'm an archer. I'm a nice guy."

At this point, three knifes were buried in the ground at his feet. I had honestly forgotten I took so many of them until I started looking for something to throw. "Back the fuck up!"

"Hey! Language!"

"Uncle B... she does not care about that."

Things kind of proceeded from there. The man in black, _Batman_ , started interrogating the others about what had happened while we were in Cadmus. The man KF had referred to as Uncle B, _The Flash_ , took me off to the side when he saw the bandages wrapped around my arm. Said he wanted to make sure the wound had been properly cared for while he listened to the other talk about our little adventure.

I swear he squeezed my hand as if to comfort me when they were talking about what they read in my file.

The entire time the archer, _Green Arrow_ , stared at me with a sad puppy look.

"GA really is a good guy." Looking up, I see the woman in black, _Black Canary_ , approaching us as the Flash finished re-wrapping my arm. "He really doesn't like it when people don't like him. When I said I was going to come check on you he asked me to ask you to give him a chance."

"No." Turning away from her, I scooted closer to Flash, something that seemed to surprise him. "I don't have to. I don't want to." Allowing my hair to fall over my face, I curled my knees to my chest and watched Batman start to chew the others out.

"You will not be doing this again."

"I'm sorry, but we will." Power to the man Aqualad.

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies my king, but no." He's a king. I suddenly feel underdressed. But then again, he's probably too worried about the mutiny to care about that. "We did good work here tonight. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

From my side the Flash spoke up. "If this is about your treatment back at the hall, the three of you-"

"The five of us." I'm included in this? "And it's not."

"Bat's we're ready to use what you taught us. Otherwise, why teach us at all?"

"It's simple, get on board or get out of the way." All four of the others started glaring at the adults, clearly unwilling to back down.

"It would probably be better to sanction this anyway. It'll make things easier for you in the long run." I gave a confident smirk as I walked up to my friends and leaned on KF.

Batman glared at each of us individually before saying, "Give me three days." Then he turned around and walked off, Robin scurrying off after him.

Looking at the others, I shrugged. "Better than no." Then as Aqualad went to join Aquaman and Kid Flash went with the Flash, something occurred to me. Looking at Superboy I asked, "Where are we gonna go?"

 **Yeah... I'm such a procrastinator. Whenever I would sit down and say I was going to write the chapter I would get distracted. I also had no idea how to write it. Finally I just said screw it and BS'd my way through it.**

 **This was a low point in my writing endeavors.**

 **But anyway... rate and review please.**

 **-WaterLilith**


End file.
